PCFC01(Transcript)
This is the transcript for the first episode of Pretty Cure Friend Connection. PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHARACTER PAGE FOR YOUR CURE AND IT IS NOT LINKED TO THE PRETTY CURE FRIEND CONNECTION PAGE, I WILL CREATE ATTACKS AND INTROS FOR YOUR CURE. Transcript Misaki's teacher: Ok, everyone! Now that we have finished studying the marine life by the shore, you can play! This is why I asked you bring your beach stuff! Misaki: Let's play...(Evil glint in her eye) Various boys: UWAAAAAAAH!!! HELP!!! Misao(walking to new spot in sand): what kind of rude girl is that? Chasing boys with a water bottle....Really? I hope to never see such a girl again. Misaki's best friends: Oy, Misaki! Come get some shaved ice! Misaki(immediately stops chasing boys with water bottle): Huh? Shaved? Ice!?!? OHYEAHEREICOME!! Various boys: Wha.....Anyways, race you to that kid in the floatie! Misaki(After gulping down huge dollop of shaved ice): So, how are my dearest friends doing on this wonderful and most delightful day? Misaki's best friends:'' 'Another speaking manner change...Where do these come from?'' Natsumi: Finally, I get to try and catch fish with my bare hands in the water! (Hums Paradichlorobenzene, then dives)Where the heck are..Blublublu...The fish...Blublublu...? Hoshiko: Here I go...! (Roller skates down stairs, does flip, tries another flip then lands head first in sand) Ooof! Misao: Oh no, are you all right? Natsumi(after resurfacing): Ah! What happened? Are you fine? Megumi(after drawing a beautiful portrait): Is that girl....Hurt? Setsuko(right after arriving at beach): Uh oh, looks likes somethin' happened... Mizuki: Hmm? Yikes....Is she ok? Etsuko(Also after resurfacing): You're not hurt, are you...? Yuuki: Whoops, better check that out. Paige: What the...!? Are you ok? Abby: I should help her...Good idea.... Various Cures: Are you fine? Do I need to call 911? How are you? Hoshiko: Oh no, I'm fine....A little bruised here and there, but nothing major. Natsumi: That's good to hear. (Girls have conversation) Kuro Yuuga: Time to ruin a perfectly, cough, beach day! (Whips up a tropical storm) Misao: What is that strong wind? Etsuko: It's unusually strong... Kuro Yuuga(sends out monsters): Let's go! Monsters(Could we get a name for these dark entities?): Insert name here...! Various people: AAAAAH!!! HELP!!!! Natsumi: OMGASDFKJDGWHATDOWEDO!?!?!?!?!? Hoshiko: Could you get it together Natsumi!? Natsumi: Sure... Misao: Stop it! Stop hurting these innocent people! ''Like I hurt my counterpart, with those constant loss reminders...''Kill me if you are to take anyone's life! Misaki: Ya know, ya could shut it and leave us alone! Not gonna? Go through me! Hoshiko(Gulp): That would include me! Natsumi: And me! Every other Cure: Count us in, too! Every Cure: WE ARE OUR TOWN'S LINE OF DEFENCE.....!! (Cue group transformation) Cure Night: An elegant star before the break of dawn, Cure Night! Cure Rose Star: The rose blooming with the shining night star, Cure Rose Star! Cure Art: The Artist with a pure heart, Cure Art! Cure Mystery: The novel of deep conspiracies, Cure Mystery! Cure Splash: Let the ideas get crazy from the possibilities! Splashy life, Cure Splash! Cure Sky: The boundless sky of emotions, Cure Sky! Cure Star: The twinkling star of hope, Cure Star! Cure Shadow: A hinting glimpse of a maiden's true self, Cure Shadow! Cure Legend: Hidden in the midst of time, a legend of a boy in green! Cure Legend! Cure Dino: The Brave Fang of the Dinosaur, Cure Dino! Cure Requiem: A turning melody of time's eternal tales, Cure Requiem! Cure Night: Collaborating as one team, for our beloved world! Everyone else: Pretty Cure Friend Connection! Cure Rose Star: HOLY BLEEP! THIS IS SUCH A PRETTY OUTFIT!!!! OMG!!! Cure Requiem: THE OUTFIT'S NOT EVERYTHING! Come to think of it...You do have a point though...Anyways, are there any guns, or swords, or weapons of any sort....? Cure Legend: Doesn't seem like it. Man, if I had Navi to help me like in Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, that would be so great... Cure Splash: Who the heck is Navi? Is he really strong, and have an awesome bow and arrow? Cure Legend: Never mind, and no....And besides...What are we going to do with those monsters? (Monsters start trying to crush Cures) Cure Splash: AUGH! What do we do with these....Thingamajiggers? Cure Rose Star: Yikes! CURSE YOU, YOU BLEEPING BLEEP! And Hoshiko, I've got no idea! Cure Night: Hey, Starlight, you idiot! Could you help us out here!? Starlight: Use your special attacks~! See you later~! Cure Night: Special attacks!? Are you mad!?!? Get back here! Cure Rose Star: Hey, Misao, shut the bleep up! I think I know what your '''beloved '''mascot means by special attacks! Cure Mystery: Please tell us. Really, please. Cure Rose Star: Well, we need to use a phrase that triggers them, and everything else will come naturally! Like our transformation. We triggered that! And has anyone noticed we run faster and jump higher? Let's bash these guys with our new strength! Everyone else: Yeah! (Cue punches, kicks and faceslaps) Cure Requiem: We've pwned 'em for quite a bit, so what now!?!? Cure Rose Star: Huh....I don't seem to remember. Everyone else: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?! Cure Night: Hold it! I have an idea. (Cue attack: Night Shimmering) Cure Night: Pretty Cure, Night Shimmering! Cure Sky: Good job...! Cure Rose Star: Hold it, Night, because '''I've '''got the skills to pay some bills! (Cue attack: Blooming Constellation) Cure Rose Star: Pretty Cure! Blooming Constellation! Cure Art: Aw sheesh, it's too much work to do that! Cure Requiem: How about some nachos as a reward? Cure Art: Done and done! (Cue attack: Beautiful Art Wave ) Cure Art: Pretty Cure, Beautiful Art Wave! Cure Mystery: I guess it's my turn, hmm? (Cue attack: Conspiracy Dash) Cure Mystery: Pretty Cure! Conspiracy Dash! Cure Splash: Leave it to the master! I'll be taking the stage now! (Cue attack: Avant-Garde Splash) Cure Splash: Pretty Cure, Avant-Garde Splash! Cure Sky: Let's go! Go! (Cue attack: Shining Horizon) Cure Sky: Pretty Cure! Shining Horizon! Cure Star: Me now! (Cue attack: Blazing Wish) Cure Star: Pretty Cure, Blazing Wish! Cure Shadow: Allow me. (Cue attack: Elegance Shade) Cure Shadow: Pretty Cure! Eleganace Shade! Cure Legend: Time for me to make my mark...Go for it...! (Cue attack: Magical Arrow) Cure Legend: Pretty Cure, Magical Arrow! Cure Dino: Let's go! (Cue attack: Intense Bravery) Cure Dino: Pretty Cure! Intense Bravery! Cure Requiem: Last but not least, me! (Cue attack: Spinning Requiem) Cure Requiem: Pretty Cure, Spinning Requiem! (Attacks combine and purify monsters) (Sky clears) Everyone: Yeah! We did it! Natsumi: So how about... Misao: We all be... Hoshiko: Friends? Everyone else: Absolutely! (Girls walk away while having a conversation) Kuro Yuuga: What..Cough...Happened...Cough...? I've failed...Cough, I've failed Master... ???: Kuro Yuuga, have you failed? Kuro Yuuga: Yes, cough, Master. I'm very, cough, sorry, Master. ???: There is not much room for mistakes here, Kuro Yuuga. I expect much better from you. Do better next time, Kuro Yuuga. Kuro Yuuga: Without a doubt, cough, Master. Of course, cough, of course I will do better, cough, Master. ???: Indeed you will. (Cue credits) Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection